A catgirl's alternate paradise (Nekopara)
by yum222
Summary: This is a series of of events that may have happened if the elder Minaduki sibling was a futa instead of male. On account of not writing over canon, everything is in between events normally in the games. General futa warning applies, and please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

My name is Kana Minaduki, and I'm the owner of La Soleil, my very own bakery. It's not very well known I'm sure, considering I've only opened about a month ago. I live on the floor above the store, along with two of my family's catgirls, Chocola and Vanilla. Their relocation wasn't exactly planned, but after a multitude of effort, begging and my sister's questionable insistence, I allowed them to stay. There was no way I could afford to take care of them on my own, however, so instead of letting them freeload, I hired them as employees.

"Master! Seconds pweaase!~", an energetic voice called out, shaking me from my thoughts. Chocola was looking at me with bright, happy eyes, tail swishing back and forth. "No problem Chocola, just give me a minute. What about you, Vanilla?" I looked to the calmer sister, who's generally elegant and composed demeanor was betrayed by her ears and tail. She nodded with a smile, enjoying the company of her sibling. "Yes please. Your homemade breakfast is as delicious as usual, Kana. Seeing Chocola this happy every day is truly a blessing in this catgirl's life."

I bring them their extra servings as Vanilla finishes. Chocolate starts rubbing her cheek against her sister's. "Meow~ Chocolate knows Vanilla just likes Master's food too~", she says, giggling. I pet their heads softly. "Don't take too long now, I'll be down in the store getting ready to open." The two of them nod, consequently ringing their bells, official symbols of their independence as catgirls. While that level of independence may...vary at times, my cute catgirls are hard workers. I don't know what I'd do without them.

"Oh ho ho! Kana is giving lustful stares at us, Chocola! She truly is a horny pastry puffer!", Vanilla exclaims with a mischievous smirk. Before I can respond, Chocola interjects with a blush. "N-nya!? Is it true, master? Are you really looking at Chocola like that!?" The dark-haired sister looks up at me while holding my arm. "Just like the horny pastry puffer to play with an innocent catgirl's heart!" They both look at me as I blush slightly, then ruffle their hair. "You're both family, so of course I love you.", I tell them, ignoring their latest shenanigans. Chocola opens her mouth, then closes it, shaking her head. Her sister starts speaking for her. "We catgirls are simple. Chocola's happy as long as she can be at master's side, and I'm happy as long as I'm with Chocola." "Meow! That's right master! Even if Vanilla isn't being honest, Chocola knows Vanilla likes master a lot too!~"

I smile at them, adoring their straightforward happiness. They've always been like this, but it still feels refreshing. I really don't know what I'd have done without their help.

Not long after we opened, I realized I was careless enough this morning to forget something very important.

As I moved through the kitchen, I tried not to move so suddenly, as well as avoid coming to the front too often. Self-consciousness and discomfort at this time was very much for me to blame. I forgot to wear my bra. Normally, it wouldn't be too bad, but I recently had the surprise of having grown to double Ds, which happened as some sort of late growth spurt.

Either way, I knew I had a little while before my break, and it was a busy day. I was sketching out a new design for a carrot cake when I heard the kitchen door open. "Master! Master! Surprise huuugg!", she yelled, and I turned around before Chocola suddenly hugged me tight, her face buried in my chest. I blushed immediately as she nuzzled and purred, then looked up at me. Her eyes were wide in embarrassment. "O-oopsie, I meant to hug your back...did master get softer..?" Her eyes seemed to dilate a bit, and her tail swished around. "N-nevermind that, what did you need?", I asked her, unlatching her hands that were still hugging me. She seemed to snap back to reality. "Uh, umm...meow! That's right! Running out of red velvet cake!" She then dashed right out, leaving me a bit confused.

I shook my head, then started on a new batch. It wasn't until I was mixing cake batter that I noticed a presence spying on me, one with silky white hair. "I can see you Vanilla.", I said out loud, resulting in a small gasp. "Ahh! Impossible! Kana's lustful eyes really can see all! No catgirl is safe! Abort!" Vanilla swiftly leaves a written-down order on the table and escapes. "If you have the time to mess around, you can clean some...wait, did you just sneak in something about my eyes!?" I spoke to the air, the tension I felt with Chocola dissipating. I also had bit of tension of a certain extra appendage of mine at my lower body relax. "Didn't even realize...phew, hope they didn't notice.."

"Didn't notice what, myaster?" Chocolate appeared beside me, almost causing me to drop the red velvet mix. "Gya! Geez...sorry, lost in my thoughts, it's nothing. Is there another order?", I asked her, and she shook her head. "Chocola just came to say Vanilla said she could take care of things for now, and we could go on break together.~" "Is that so? Alright, let's go then." I took off my apron and we both went upstairs.

Chocola said she was going to make some tea, so I took the chance and went to my room. My tension snuck up on me again, and I needed to change underwear. It always annoyed me how easily a penis could start pre-cumming-

"Dangit, now it's up again...every time, I swear.." I put aside my change of panties and instead take off my shirt so I can get a bra on at least. I turned to open my drawer, chose one, then turned back around...

"N-n-nya!?", Chocola yelped, eyes darting up, down and back up, redness enveloping her face as her tail sprang up. "M-master, I...b-brought your tea...m-meow..", she stammered before looking away, though her eyes still snuck glances at me. I quickly grabbed a towel to cover myself, though nothing could really hide my bulge and erection anymore. Chocola continued. "M-master's got really...really big...m-meow..." She shakily set the tea tray down on my desk, swallowed, then turned back to me, her expression changed a bit. "C-can Chocola...help master with anything..?", she asked me, slowly approaching me. Her eyes were dilated again, almost hungry-looking, her breath slightly strained.

My eyes couldn't leave hers, she was acting way too cute and sexy at the same time, my dick was throbbing against the towel. "C-Chocola...I.."

"Chocola! I'm taking my break, someone needs to take over!" Vanilla's voice called from the stairs and broke the spell. The catgirl retreated, with a hand on her heart and blushing deep red. "S-sorry master, I'll get back to work!" She was gone. I stood up, then went towards the shower. "What's going on..? Chocola never acted like that before.."

Below, Vanilla stopped Chocola on her way down and started sniffing her neck. "Oh ho, my sweet Chocola is too shy to tell her master, is she?" "N-nya...Vanilla..w-what do I do...?"

The day went on without any further incident, although I did notice Chocola seemed somewhat restless and avoided making eye contact with me. Even after changing and eating dinner, there was still an awkward silence between us. The two catgirls we're sitting on the couch, and I decided I should finally break the ice. I brought some tea over to the low glass table and sat down beside Chocola. "I'm sorry about earlier, Chocola. I didn't mean to leave the door open, and you saw me like that..." "I-It's not your fault, master, Chocola's the one that should be sorry! Chocola walked in without looking, and-" I interrupted her by petting her head, making her purr and blush. Vanilla chimed in as I did that. "That's not fair, Kana, being so kind. Chocola, you need to be forward and simple with someone as dense as Kana." Chocolate nodded, then looked at me. "M-master, meow I...t-take a bath with master..? Chocola wants to show you something...p-purrty please..?"

I was taken aback at how innocent and cute she was, and also intrigued by what she meant. It wasn't nearly the first time we've bathed together. Just a few weeks ago I had to shower cream off the girls due to a certain incident. I saw her waiting for an answer, as well as Vanilla peering at me, judging me. 'Pervy pastry puffer', I could read in her eyes. "Sure, I'm okay with that, Chocola. I'll go ahead and get it start-oof!" Chocola hugged and nuzzled me, mewing contentedly. "Myaayy!~ Thank you master~ Chu!" With an unexpected peck on the cheek, Chocola lets me go to the bathroom.

It was pleasantly spacious, as well as the bath itself, coupled with slip-resistant flooring and and area for showering and scrubbing with a large mirror. I turned the hot water on and went to get undressed. As the tub filled up, I stepped in to get an early start to relaxing my body. I put my hand where Chocola kissed my cheek. "That's also something new..." My thoughts wandered a bit until I heard the sliding door open and close. I shut the water off before it started overflowing and spotted Chocola's body through the vapor. "M-master? W-would you mind...looking away, n-nya?", she asked in a quiet voice, self-conscious of her bare body. I turned my back to her, though my heart started beating faster, feeling a certain tension in the air. I hear the water splashing of the catgirl entering the water.

"Master..", Chocola whispers to me, then presses her soft body against my back. I was suddenly painfully aware of Chocola's naked body, of her closeness, of the rapid beating of her heart against me. It made me realise how much she'd grown, not only as a catgirl, but as a woman. I felt Chocola purr as she spoke in my ear. "Can master feel it? Chocola's heart, bouncing around in Chocola's chest..?" I nod for her, though i could also feel her stiff nipples, as well as my own body stirring. "Chocola wants to be loved and spoiled by master, because Chocola...I-I love you, master. May Chocola become master's...c-catpanion..?"

They grow up so fast, I thought to myself, turning around to meet her eyes. Those honest, earnest eyes tearing up, but unwavering and full of love, care and support for me. No wonder she left her home with her family to be with me. I give Chocola my most sincere smile and nod. "Of course, Chocola. I love you too. Please be my catpanion." The moment said it, the dam broke and Chocola's tears fell, overcome with emotion. I hugged her and she hugged back, burying her face in my neck as she cried the happiest tears in her life. "Masterrr!"

I let Chocola take her time to calm as I pet her hair and scratch behind her ears. Finally, she lifted her head to look at me, and i could see she was blushing red apart from having shed tears. "M-master...I can...feel it against me...n-nya..~" My dick throbbed suddenly as I realise how aroused it got. "M-meow! N-nyu fair...i-it's so hard...and hot..m-myaa..." Chocola was emitting a constant low purr as she spoke, and she held me tighter. My length throbbed more from being squeezed between us, and she shivered and mewed again. "Please...master, please spoil Chocola...she can't stand the tingling torture anymore..!" She rubbed her body against mine, and I knew I wanted her as she wanted me. I picked her up and stood out of the water bridle style, and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I quickly dried us off a bit, then took Chocola to my bedroom and laid her on my bed. She was blushing and mewing cutely as I admired her beautifully sweet body. I climbed above her, and she admired mine as well. "M-mya!~ M-master's...touched my secret place...!" Chocola was completely aroused, and I knew she wanted me to go in, but I had to be careful because of my size. I lay next to her, then brought my fingers to touch her pussy. "M-mew!~ Hyah..nn..nyaa..~ Master's...petting Chocola...nya..!~" Her legs and hips quivered as I rubbed up and down her slit, which was very slippery with her juices. Chocola's moans were enough to make anyone lose control, but I knew I couldn't risk hurting her by accident. I pushed my middle finger into her entrance, and Chocola suddenly tensed and squeezed on my finger tightly. "N-n-nyaaa...!~ Ha..hah..nyah..!~ M-meoww..!~ Master..!~" I could see her squirming in pleasure from my finger, and started pushing it in and out, stirring her inexperienced body. Chocola could only grip the sheets as i continued my attack, her tail dancing around happily. I fully hilted my finger inside and I rubbed the upper part of her pussy, looking for her g-spot.

The moment I found it, Chocola arched up and moaned loudly, her hips shaking. "M-meoowwww!?~ M-master!? What..N-nyaaa!~ Nyah! Nya! N-nnn..nnnnn!~ M-meewwww!~" Chocola reached the peak of her orgasm at her last moan, then started mewing repeatedly as I kept rubbing the same spot. "H-hyaa..master, wait...C-Chocola can't...but she just...N-nyuuu!~ It's...coming again..!~ M-masteerrrr!~" She came once again, and as I fingered her, I inserted a second finger. Chocola was panting and moaning loudly, shaking her head as I pushed deeper. I wrapped my arm under her to keep her steady and started licking and sucking on her nipples. "Nya! Nyanyanya!~ M-master, Chocola can't stop shakinnngg~ Chocola, Chocola will...m-meww!~ N-nyot againnnn!~" I fully hilted my fingers and rubbed inside, carrying her straight through a third orgasm that trembled her whole body. Chocola's pussy squirted hard into my hand, coating it in her sweet juices.

I took my fingers out, satisfied with my preperation. I looked right in Chocola's eyes as I licked my fingers clean, making her blush furiously red. "M-master...Chocola doesn't know...h-how much more she can take.." Chocola purred and mewed adorably, and not even I could stop myself anymore. I pushed her legs open and held them pinned to the bed, completely lay the catgirl's pussy bare and visible. I pushed my leaking member along it to lubricate it fully, causing her to whine. She was ready, and I was too. I pushed the head against the entrance, parting the tight lips. "Chocola...I'm going in, okay? Make sure to tell me if it hurts", I said, receiving a shaky nod from the catgirl. Slowly and as gently as I could, I buried myself inside Chocola, until I met a slight resistance. "S-so thick...Master...n-nyaa..!~" With a small prayer for her sake, I pushed through, tearing her hymen. Chocola yelped, squeezing down tightly on me. I held her close and let her ease into it. Through sheer force of will, I waited until Chocola gave me the okay.

I started slowly pulling out and sheathing myself in, her tightness making it almost too good. I'd twitch slightly, and Chocola would shiver and squirm, massaging my dick as i hit deeper and deeper. "Master..!~ Master!~ Yes, keep going...meow!~ nyaaa!~ It feels amazinngg!~ Myaaaa!~" Chocola soon latched her hands to my breasts, squeezing and licking them to make me twitch harder and excite me even more. I accelerated whenever I felt Chocola get a small orgasm, lengthening them so much she couldn't keep track of how many she'd had. Soon enough, I was pounding into Chocola as fast and hard as I could, my cock disappearing completely inside her. "Oh god...Master..I can't stop..Meoowww!..I can't stop cumminggg!~ Chocola's losing her minddd!~ N-nya-Nyaaaaaann!~ Please, please masterrr!~ Cum inside Chocolaaaa!~" Chocola couldn't control herself anymore, and neither could I. My balls slapped non-stop against her ass as I pushed again and again. Finally, I slammed all the way inside, feeling the entrance to her womb, and came. Chocola moaned and meowed loudly as her vision flashed black at every throb and every load I emptied into her. My head was just perfectly placed to shoot directly into Chocola's womb, a place she never knew could feel so hot and good, and I just kept cumming. I hadn't cum in ages, and it was all for my darling catgirl. I kissed her in the middle of her ongoing climax, which surprised her, but she let me explore as much as I wanted.

After a few minutes, I twitched and Chocola mewed in surprise. "M-master's thing is still big...and twitching inside Chocola..n-nyaah...~" I tried to pull out, but it felt too good. "Chocola's pussy is greedily pulling me back in..m-mmhh..~" "M-mmeoww...m-master...!~ I-it's master's fault that Chocola's body is becoming lewd..n-nyaa-aahh!~.." Chocola embraced me and started moving her hips. Our bodies slapped against each other wetly as we started another round, and I decided to switch things up a bit. "Chocola, do you want to make me cum while being on top of me?", I asked her, and her eyes lit up. She nodded with a meow. "Chocola will do anything to make master cum lots!~"

With a smile, I rolled us around gently, watching Chocola take in the new position. She tested moving her hips up and down, putting her hands on the bed as support. Chocola's pussy squeezed down on me in different ways, as if trying to milk my dick. I let a few moans out by accident and blushed, making Chocola purr and smile lustfully. "Does Chocola's pussy feel good for master?~ Chocola wants to hear more of master's voice~", she meowed, taking my hands away from my mouth. I gave her better support by holding her hands, and soon enough Chocola was pumping me faster and harder. She was learning quickly, experimenting with different speeds and hip movements to pinpoint what felt better and what might make me cum if she wanted me to. "M-masterrr!~ Master's so hard and reaching so deeeep inside Chocola!~ M-meoowww!~" Chocola squeezed and shivered from another orgasm, and I knew I couldn-t last much longer. "C-chocola...h-hyaah..s-so good..!~ I'm...I can't..Haahhnn..!~" I started thrusting upwards into her, losing my mind. "Yes! Cum, master!~ Give Chocola all of master's semen! Nya!~ N-n-nyaaahh-hyaaann!~"

I released Chocola's hands and grabbed her ass hard, pounding in her deeply until I came, the catgirl moaning and mewing in absolute pleasure, hugging and scratching at my back. She bit down on my shoulder as another huge wave came over her, load after load I emptied anything else I had left in her. Chocola purred and whined throughout our orgasms, and to me it sounded like the cutest and sexiest sound in the world. It took a few minutes before Chocola opened her eyes and realised she was still biting me. "M-myaahh..s-sorry, master, it...it just felt too good and-p-purrrrr..~" I started scratching her hair, accepting her apology and praising her simultaneously. "Chocola made me feel really good and happy. I'll try to spoil you more from now on, and I hope you'll continue taking care of me", I told, letting my soft member out. "N-nnn..hah..but..master's the one...taking care of Chocola..meow.."

"Nya, amazing~ Chocola became such a lewd catpanion for Kana~", a familliar voice came from inside the room, and I turned my head to see Vanilla peeking from the side of my bed. Her face was red and her tail was swishing around, though her look was as mischievous as usual. "V-vanilla...nyaah..~", Chocola mumbled before falling asleep on me, using my breasts as pillows. While I was embarrassed at having Vanilla see us, I didn't want to wake Chocola up. "H-how long have you been..?", I whispered, and I saw her avoid my eyes. "N-nyot that long...m-meow...smokebomb!", she called out, retreating from my room.

I sighed, returning my attention to my adorable catpanion, petting her until sleep took over me as well.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a few days since Chocola became my catpanion. I thought things might have felt different afterwards, but my daily life hasn't changed much since then. If anything, Chocola became even more energetic and happy, telling everyone how she loves her master and hugging me more often. Nothing...questionable happened again after that night either, though I had the feeling that things like that would come without warning, especially with Chocola's spontaneous nature.

I did feel as if I was being watched slightly more often though, and I knew by whom. As a matter of fact, I could feel those eyes right now as I began decorating a batch of all sorts of cakes.

"Vanilla, do you want to try decorating these with me?", I called out on a whim, and the white-haired catgirl was surprised as always by my awareness. I looked towards her, and she eventually nodded shyly. She made her way towards me, then stopped mid-way. "Mya! Kana isn't planning on showering me in her custard, is she!?" She stared at me skeptically, and I laughed at the memory. "Wait, that sounded...nevermind. I have no custard here today, just decorative icing and cream. See?" I handed her a tube of white cream, showing her how to use it. I held her hands and helped her make a basic flower shape in the middle of a cake. "Ahh...ohh!..I made a cream flower!", Vanilla exclamed, genuinely impressed, even if I mostly moved it. She glanced down at her hands grasped in mine, and she seemed to redden a bit. "Kana's hands...the same ones that...to Chocola..", she whispered. I couldn't hear what she was saying. "Is there something with my hands?"

"N-nya!? Nothing!", Vanilla suddenly jerked her hands away from mine, but she squeezed on the tube by accident. The cakes were safe, but I got most of it on my face and hands. "Meow, sorry Kana, it was an accident" "Masteerr!~", Chocola called, entering the kitchen. "M-meow!? Vanilla already creampied master!? Nya, wait, that doesn't work.."

We both blushed as she blurted that, but Chocola didn't care. She just licked some off my face and trotted out. I shook my head and wiped the rest of the cream off my face. "Can you hand me a paper towel Vanilla?", I asked her, though she still seemed stuck blushing in her own thoughts. She realized my hand was there after two seconds, but she didn't grab a towel. Instead, Vanilla took my hand and started licking the cream off it, her rough tongue tickling me. What I thought was a simple gesture soon turned erotic as she licked and sucked my fingers clean. She was purring loudly and swirling her tongue in ways that made my heart race. She had my middle finger completely in her mouth when she looked in my eyes, sending shivers down my spine.

Vanilla then seemed to click back to reality, releasing my hand. "W-w-wha..I..umm..m-meow..!" She looked down, went beet red, then ran away to the front. "B-b-back to work!"

I felt out of breath, and when I looked down, I had the clearest and boldest hard-on anyone could see. Sighing, I did my best to calm my libido for the rest of work, which was incredibly hard to accomplish and I mostly half-suceeded.

Just looking down sometimes made me imagine Vanilla being on her knees...and there it is again. "I'm in the middle of making supper, brain...", I mutter to myself, embarrassed as I look to the dinner table. The two catgirls were whispering to each other, and Vanilla seemed to be nodding and blushing, as if receiving intructions. I continued cooking, since it wasn't any of my business. 'Or was it?', I thought to myself, my unreliable sixth sense feeling their eyes on me.

No, Kana, if you start getting lost in your thoughts again, you know the images will come back! I resigned myself to making dinner, keeping my thoughts in peace. Mostly. I had no idea something was being plotted right in front of me, or just how much I would be involved.

We had a relatively quiet meal, if you count two catgirls whispering to each other just out of eavesdropping range. I'll be honest, I was very curious about it by now, especially when Chocola kept smiling at me and Vanilla avoided looking too long at me. I supposed it was like them to mess around like this.

A little later, they had disappeared into their room while I watched some tv. It had been a long day, and aimlessly watching anime shows was just the thing to relax with, even if I was barely paying attention. I must have dozed off at some point, because the next time I opened my eyes, I felt something on my lap stir and nuzzle itself closer to my crotch. I rubbed my eyes, then recognized Vanilla, her unbraided hair framing her adorable sleeping face.

Looking to my right, I found myself looking a little more intently than I should've. Vanilla wasn't exactly bare, but her state of dress really wasn't for innocent eyes. As far as I could tell, she was only wearing her pyjama top and panties, both matching in her favorite light blue color. I didn't really pay attention to some details before, but I could clearly see the beautifully sculpted curves of her legs and the roundness of her butt. I gulped, curious and tempted to feel how it did to have such a perfect ass before I felt Vanilla twitch and move slightly. My heart was racing more than I thought and I realized my lower body started stirring a bit, dangerously close to the catgirl's face. I sighed, resigning myself to the fact that I might have to work it off later, and that I'd have to endure it until Vanilla woke up.

Against my better judgement, I continued looking at the cute catgirl. It ended up being a mistake, because some things shifted when Vanilla moved. I couldn't tell before, but her top was actually unbuttoned, and now I had a perfect view of Vanilla's breast, nipple and all. "Oh god...calm down Kana, just...gently fix the shirt...slowly.." As much as I tried, my body was excited and aroused, my penis creating a bulge that peaked centimeters away from Vanilla, and it twitched. My hand gently took the loose end of her shirt and attempted to close it, but then not even I could predict what came next. Vanilla moved again, making me freeze in place just long enough that she closed her arm over her chest...with my hand under it!

I was breaking into a cold sweat, cursing my idiocy, all the while feeling Vanilla's soft, warm flesh in my hand. "Mmh...nya..~..purr..~" Too cute, impossible for me to get back down now. My dick was safely just out of her face, but the purring sent very slight vibrations in my leg. "This isn't good...", I whispered to myself, the light and sweet vanilla scent of her shampoo wafting into my nose and mind. Vanilla's sleeping mews became a bit more frequent and I noticed how her thighs were shifting and squeezing together. I even felt her nipple stiffen under my hand, which her body seemed to brush against as she dreamed.

I was going absolutely crazy. Vanilla's breathing was starting to sound like cute moans, and I couldn't help squeezing her breast. "Nn..nyaa...ahh~..hah..mmh..meow..~ m-master...~", Vanilla mumbled, nuzzling into my bulge. "Nnhh..! V-Vanilla..", I moaned, unable to stop myself anymore. I had to release it, even if Vanilla was there. I quietly unzipped my tight prison and let my rod out, breathing a sigh in relief. Vanilla still seemed asleep, but aroused as well. Her face was red, probably smelling my musk so close to her nose. The sight was too much to bear. I wanted so much to tear off those panties and just pound her pussy. Precum came from my tip as I started stroking myself carefully. I pulled up my shirt and bra to squeeze my chest, pinching my hard peaks for extra stimulation.

I was moaning as quietly as I could, but Vanilla stirred again. I was gonna try and pretend she was dreaming, but she suddenly took my penis in her hand, stroking it slowly like I was. "Meow...Kana...you can't just show me something...so delicious..nyahh..that's..so unfair...mmhh..~"

"M-mmhh..!? Ahh..hyah..hah..!~", I moaned as Vanilla started licking my shaft up and down. Her tail swished and her hips swayed slightly as she sat on her knees in front of me, tasting every side of my erection. "How does Kana like a catgirl's tongue? Purrr~" She licked around my exposed tip, getting under the ridge and twisting her tongue around, all the while staring right up at me pervertedly. I had no idea what kind of face I was making, but Vanilla seemed very pleased. "Nyah~ I bet Kana's orgasm face could melt the heart of all catgirls~ You'll show it to me, right? And to Chocola...Master?~" "Hah..m-mmhh..hyah..!~ C-Choco..la..? H-hyahh..!~", I moaned, suddenly feeling hands squeeze my breasts from behind the couch. "Meow~ Chocola will massage master~", the twin catgirl said, reaching over to lick my nipple. "Meow! Kana's dick just twitched super hard! Don't stop, Chocola!"

My mind was quickly going blank, forgetting Chocola's surprise appearance and losing myself in the pleasure. I thought I was feeling the best of it until Vanilla gave my tip a little kiss, then pushed her mouth all around it, sucking and slurping the precum out from the source. I never knew what a blowjob actually felt like, especially not one from a catgirl as cute as Vanilla. "Mmh...mmh..ah..nyahmm..purr~ Kana's penis is so big...it tastes so yummy...lick~ Your precum tastes so sweet and addictive~ hahmm..~" She sucked on me harder, bobbing up and down about halfway. "Oh god, Vanilla..!~ Hah..hyah..s-so good..nnnghh..!~" I pushed my hips up instinctively, trying to bury myself deeper into her mouth-pussy.

I put my hand on Vanilla's head, guiding her deliciously sexy lips and tongue down my shaft. "Mm...mmhh!~..nngh..lick~ Naughty naughty master Kana, it's Vanilla's job to please you..~" As Vanilla said that, she stared into my eyes with a predatory and lustful look, panting warm breath on me. She raised her head at a different angle and started taking in my dick again. "Ahh! Vanilla's doing it! Master, look!~", Chocola released my nipple and showed me, to my surprise, Vanilla going lower and lower. I felt myself hit the back of her throat, and I felt her whine on my dick as she took in the final inch. Her eyes stared back at mine, and she purred. "H-h-hyanh!? H-hah..hah..hyah!~ V-Vanilla..! Amaz..zing..!~", when I praised her, she slowly let me out, dragging her rough tongue along me. I shook my head back and forth, the pleasure almost unbearable as she went back down again and again, gulping down my precum. "M-meoww~ Vanilla's deepthroat looks so good, master!~"

I couldn't agree more as I pushed my hips up each time to hit as far back in her throat as I could. "V-Vanilla..Vanilla..!~ S-stop, I'm gonna-" I tried to warn Vanilla and push her off, but Chocola grabbed my hands away. "Master, Vanilla wants to accept all your love, nya~ Be sure to give her as much as you can!~" My mind was already flashing white as Vanilla sucked harder and faster. I couldn't stop it anymore. "Hyah, hyah, hyahhh, I'm..I'm about to..haaahh!"

My dick started unloading just as Vanilla took in all in her mouth. I was shooting right in the back of her throat, and more was coming out by the second. She pulled back halfway and started taking my cum in her mouth. "ahnngh..! mmh...mmhhm! *gulp* *gulp* nnghh!? mmh!~ *gulp* nngghh..!..hah..nyah-ahh!? S-so much...coming out..n-nya..eep!~ hyah..." Vanilla tried swallowing whatever she could, but when she thought it was done, more semen covered her face erotically. She was panting and purring with an aroused and happy face that solidified my erection immediately. Cum spilled down her chin, though she tried to drink the rest of it. "Mmhh...purr..~ We'll need to do that again often...I think I'm getting addicted..~

I was just getting down from my orgasm when Vanilla climbed and straddled onto me, rubbing my length against her wet pussy. I never even realised when she took her clothes off. "Kana..I mean..M-master...I love you!..c-can't you tell m-meow wet I am..?~", Vanilla moaned in my ear, sliding her slit along me. I grabbed her ass tightly and positioned her entrance in front of my tip, and it felt like she was gonna suck me right in. She mewed as I pushed her lips apart. "M-meoww..!~ Make me...n-nyuu..nyour catpanion..please, master..! Please, please..!~", Vanilla begged and begged, and I nodded and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me back, mixing the taste of my cum in it as I readied her pussy. "Mmh..ahh..*lick*..m-mmh..!~ mmh..m-m-mmmhhngg! Hmm!...mhh!..hnnngghh..!~" Vanilla moaned sexily in my mouth as I plunged almost all of dick inside her, shooting her body into an unexpected orgasm. Vanilla's insides squeezed tightly and shivered heavily as my dick invaded her deepest parts, throbbing and twitching like crazy. The pain subsided quickly for Vanilla due to the big orgasm and how wet she'd gotten during the blowjob. On the other hand, I only just came earlier, so Vanilla was gonna have to endure quite a bit before I came again.

"N-nyaahh..nyah..hyu..nngh..hyah! B-but..it barely fit in my mouth...it slid inside...s-so easily..so thick...stretching my pussy...n-nyaah..!~", she moaned, her face red and contorting in pleasure. "Purr~ Vanilla's catgirl pussy became naughty with master's penis~ Catgirl secret move!~" Chocola got behind Vanilla and grabbed her tail suddenly, making her eyes go wide. "N-nyah! hyah..! W-what..Chocola..wait..! N-n-nyuuuu!~", Vanilla meowed loudly and came hard again, shaking even more than last time. Chocola started stroking the base of Vanilla's tail as well as licking the very tip, parting the hairs for access to one of the most sensitive spots of a catgirl. "Kyyaaaahaaaaa!~ Nyah nyah nngghhh!~ Cumming, cumming, I'm cumming agaaiinnn!~ N-nyuuuhuuhuuu!~", Vanilla cried loudly, her body convulsing again and again around my solid cock. I could see her eyes watering at the intense stimulation, and I started pounding harder and faster. Vanilla's arms gripped like a vice around me as her head shook side to side. "Wait, just wait, m-meoowww!~ I can't, can't breath, nyah...nyah..nyah!..nyahhyaaa..!~ Master, master, master! Please! Cum, cum in this naughty catgirl's pussy!~ Cummmm!~ I'm gonna break...cum, please cum master!~ N-n-nnggghhh!?~ Again...not again...masterrr..!~" Vanilla's orgasms didn't stop with Chocola and I's team effort, and before I knew it, I was about to ejaculate again. "N-nyaahh!? Master...master's penis is so hot, twitching and twitching and twitching, it won't stop...No..oh no..it's..!? But..if I cum..anymore I'll really go crazy...! I..! N-nngghhh!"

My dick throbbed, and I started flooding Vanilla's pussy with my seed. Her insides arched slightly and squeezed hard, milking every last drop. Her eyes were crying tears of absolute pleasure as she hugged with all her strength. Her mouth was open, screaming silently for her finest orgasm yet even as filled her even more. It felt like an eternity before her grip on my rod loosened, as well as her hug. "H-h-hyah...h-hah..hah..n-nn..hah..~ D-don't...m-move..please..~ S-s-sensit-Hnngghh!~" I accidently twitched and made Vanilla quiver. "M-meanie...you're still..n-nyaha..so hard..!~ M-mercy..!~", Vanilla whined cutely. "I can't help it...you just feel so good..." I started to lift Vanilla off of me, and she made the cutest complaining noises, making me twitch one last time before getting out. I laid her on the couch to rest, and Chocola went on top of her, licking her face. My two adorable catgirls had become my catpanions, and I was happy.

Except there was still someone here who hadn't gotten much attention this evening yet. "Nyah~ Chocola is happy Vanilla became a catpanion~ Meow~" Her tail wagged slightly, but I could see the wetness in her panties. I gently pressed my finger against the cloth, and the catgirl yelped, surprised. "M-myah!? M-master, y-you don't need-nyah!~ N-nnh...nnh..mew..!~", Chocola moaned, but was not resisting as I pulled her panties down. "What kind of master can't satisfy all her catpanions?", I said, pressing my penis against her entrance. "N-nya!~ B-but...in doggirl position...n-nyu..!~" Chocola's hips betrayed her words, pushing back against me. I held her hips and ass in my hands and started pushing in. "Good girl...nice, wet and obedient to her master~ Good girls get rewards. Do you want your reward, Chocola?", I teased her, barely pushing more than my tip inside. "Nyaa..!~ Masterrr...!~ Please...please use Chocola to cum...! Stir Chocola's naughty pussy from behind, meow!~", Chocola begged, shaking her hips. Just hearing that made me growl slightly, and I slammed my rod right inside. Chocola came as I hit the back, mewing cutely on top of Vanilla. "Chocola's face...so adorable..I almost wish I had Kana's penis..chu!" Vanilla kissed Chocola, then started squeezing her breasts. Her meows and moans got louder and louder as I thrusted harder and faster, my balls slapping her clit each time. "Chocola...you're just so cute and sexy...I want to make you scream in pleasure..!", I said in her ear before nipping it and pounding deeper. Chocola's pussy tightened like a vice. "N-ny-nyaah...!~ M-master..y-you're so thick..so big...!~ Chocola...Chocola can't stop c-cum-cumminggg...!~ Myaaahaa!~"

Chocola shivered erratically, wobbling on her arms and legs enough that Vanilla let her lean her upper body on her. She kept her butt high, my hips wetly slapping against it. I knew I was gonna ejaculate soon, but I wanted Chocola to have at least one more big orgasm, and she was definitely close. "Nyah!~ Nyaaahh!~ M-mas-masterrr!? Mewww!? M-meoowww!~", Chocola moaned loudly as I not only thrusted harder, but I nibbled her tail and pushed a finger coated in Chocola's juices in her back door. Chocola moved frantically, feeling a huge wave coming. My cock pushed through the sudden tightness and finally came. Chocola muffled her loud moans by kissing Vanilla, whom in turn was playing with her clit and intensifying her explosive orgasm. I felt Chocola's pussy squirting and convulsing all around me as my balls emptied themselves in her.

I finally pulled out, and I watched as Chocola's legs gave in, flopping onto Vanilla. It was a beautiful sight to see, both of my cute catgirls with their pussies leaking cum, panting and purring contentedly. I took it upon myself afterwards to help wash up and tuck them into bed, but they insisted on sleeping together with me. Without clothes. They laid on each side of me, using my arms as pillows and hugging close to me. "Goodnight master~ We love you~", they both said, purring and drifting off to sleep.

I had the fleeting thought of having maybe forgotten something important before dreaming of baking giant cakes.


End file.
